powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Greek Deity Physiology
Power to use the traits and powers of Greek Deities. Variation of Transcendent Physiology. Greek Counterpart of Roman Deity Physiology. Also Known As * Hellenic Deity Physiology Capabilities User can draw power and abilities connected to the Gods of ancient Greek Mythology. The Greeks had three separate ruling dynasties of gods, which each replaced the earlier one, as well as several minor deities that were essentially personified concepts. In addition there are some deities that don't really belong in any of these groups and were usually somewhat outsiders in relationship with rest of the pantheon. From the most recent to earliest, the Divine dynasties are: *'Twelve Olympians', who were either direct descendants or grandchildren of the precessing Dynasty's rulers Cronus and Rhea. *'Titans', ruled by descendants of Gaia and Uranus and overthrown in Titanomachy. Those Titans who fought against Olympians were imprisoned and/or punished, while those that either assisted them or stayed neutral were left free. *'Protogenoi', the Primordial deities and the first entities or beings that come into existence. They form the very fabric of the universe and as such are immortal, everything in existence descents from them, including all the other gods. Unlike the Titans, when Cronus overthrew Uranus they didn't lose their power or position, for the very simple reason that they form the existence. Deities 'Twelve Olympians' *'Aphrodite' **Animation/Reality Artistry (Galatea) **Aspect Manifestation (Aphrodite Pandemos '& 'Aphrodite Urania '''different aspects of her) **Beauty Manipulation **Desire Manipulation **Divine Object (Girdle) **Mother Goddess Physiology (modern worship only) **Nature Spirit Physiology **Ocean Manipulation (limited) **Passion Manipulation **Pleasure Manipulation **Relationship Manipulation **Sex Deity Physiology ***Absolute Beauty ****Seductive Magnetism ***Emotion Manipulation ***Fertility Manipulation ****Fertility Inducement ****Reproduction Manipulation ***Indomitable Love ***Love Aura ***Love Derivation (romantic, sexual & spiritual love) ***Love Manipulation ****Meta Love Inducement ****Unlovability Inducement ***Lust Manipulation ****Meta Lust Inducement ***Sex Specialist ***Sexual Inducement ****Orgasm Inducement ***Tantric Manipulation ****Sexual Orientation Manipulation **War Manipulation (limited) *Apollo' **Absolute Accuracy **Animal Manipulation **Artistic Intuition **Disease Manipulation **Divine Object (Sun Chariot & Lyre) **Divine Weaponry (Golden Bow & Arrows) ***Solar Bow Construction **Dubiousness Inducement **Enhanced Musicianship **Flawless Healing **Guardianship **Knowledge Deity Physiology ***Knowledge Manipulation ****Intelligence Manipulation ****Literary Manipulation (poetry) ***Nigh Omniscience **Music Manipulation ***Dance Manipulation **Order Manipulation **Performance Art Intuition **Seer ***Precognition **Serenity Inducement **Solar Deity Physiology ***Light Manipulation ****Esoteric Light Manipulation ****Light Generation ***Solar Manipulation ****Pure Solar Manipulation ****Solar Empowerment **Song Augmentation **Supernatural Beauty **Supernatural Archery **Truth Manipulation ***Truth Inducement *'Ares' **Anger, Bloodlust & Combat Empowerment **Combat Specialist ***Combat Perception **Divine Weaponry (Shield, Spear & Sword) **Enhanced Combat **Enhanced Shieldmanship, Spearmanship & Swordsmanship **Fear Masking **One-Man Army **Rage Manipulation ***Rage Inducement **Supernatural Beauty **Supernatural Strength **War Manipulation ***Anger Manipulation ***Army Manipulation ***Battlefield Manipulation ***Combat Manipulation ***Violence Manipulation ***War Inducement ***Weapon Manipulation ****Weapon Proficiency *'Artemis' **Absolute Accuracy **Beast Lordship ***Animal Manipulation ***Animal Empathy **Birth Manipulation **Chastity Manipulation **Curse Inducement ***Beast Transmutation **Disease Manipulation **Divine Object (Moon Chariot) **Divine Weaponry (Silver Bow & Arrows) ***Lunar Bow Construction **Forest Manipulation **Gender Transformation **Guardianship **Hill Manipulation **Hunting Deity Physiology ***Enhanced Stealth ***Enhanced Tracking ***Hunting Intuition **Lunar Deity Physiology ***Esoteric Moon Manipulation ***Lunar Manipulation ****Lunar Empowerment **Supernatural Archery **Valley Manipulation **Wilderness Manipulation *'Athena' **Chastity Empowerment **Civilization Manipulation ***Architecture Manipulation ***Economy Manipulation **Combat Specialist ***Combat Perception **Curse Inducement ***Beast Transmutation **Divine Weaponry (Spear & Aegis/Shield) **Enhanced Combat **Enhanced Crafting **Enhanced Shieldmanship & Spearmanship **Fear Masking **Mathematics Manipulation **Knowledge Deity Physiology ***Knowledge Manipulation ****Intelligence Manipulation ***Nigh Omniscience ****Absolute Intelligence ****Absolute Wisdom ****Encyclopedic Knowledge **Order Manipulation **Plant Manipulation **Tactical Genius **War Manipulation ***Army Manipulation ***Battlefield Manipulation ***Weapon Manipulation ****Weapon Proficiency *'Demeter' **Agriculture Intuition **Divine Object (Cornucopia & Torch) **Earth Manipulation **Famine Manipulation **Fertility Manipulation ***Fertility Inducement ***Reproduction Manipulation **Forest Lordship **Harvest Manipulation ***Food Manipulation ***Plenty Inducement **Infertility Manipulation **Law Manipulation (Sacred Laws) **Life and Death Manipulation **Nature Spirit Physiology **Plant Manipulation ***Fruit/Vegetable Manipulation ***Plant Growth **Season Manipulation *'Dionysus' **Agriculture Intuition **Alcohol Manipulation **Anarchy Inducement **Artistic Intuition **Ascended Physiology/Transcendent Demigod Physiology (self-ascended) **Beast Transmutation ***Hybridization (into Satyrs) **Bliss & Horror Inducement **Celebration Manipulation ***Event Manipulation ***Party Inducement **Clairvoyance ***Precognition **Curse Inducement **Death-Force Manipulation (limited) ***Resurrection/Life Renewal **Divine Object (Thrysus Staff) **Ecstasy Manipulation **Fertility Manipulation **Harvest Manipulation **Land Lordship (Vineyards) ***Earth Manipulation **Life Connection **Madness Manipulation ***Insanity Inducement **Nature Spirit Physiology **Performance Art Intuition (Patron of Theater) **Plant Manipulation ***Fruit/Vegetable Manipulation ***Plant Growth ***Vine Manipulation **Possession/Divine Empowerment **Relationship Manipulation **Sacrificial Power **Sex Deity Physiology **Supernatural Beauty **Transformation **Trickster **Wilderness Manipulation *'Hephaestus' **Blunt Weapon Proficiency ***Enhanced Hammermanship **Demiurge Physiology (Neoplatonist myth) **Divine Technology Manipulation **Divine Objects (hammer, anvil & a pair of tongs) **Fire Manipulation ***Fire Generation ***Heat Manipulation **Forge Manipulation ***Architecture Manipulation ***Customization ***Elemental Constructs (Zeus's Bolt in one myth) ***Mineral Manipulation ****Metal Manipulation ***Nigh Omniscience (regarding refineries) **Mountain Manipulation **Supernatural Craftsmanship ***Supernatural Artisan **Supernatural Strength **Volcanic Lordship ***Volcanic Fields Manipulation ****Magma Manipulation *'Hera' **Air Manipulation **Animal Manipulation **Blessing Inducement **Bond Manipulation ***Relationship Manipulation **Curse Manipulation ***Beast Transmutation ***Insanity Inducement **Divine Object (Scepter, Throne & Diadem) **Enhanced Beauty **Enhanced Charisma **Femininity Manipulation ***Femininity Aspect Manifestation **Fertility Manipulation ***Birth Manipulation ***Fertility Inducement ***Reproduction Manipulation ****Pregnancy Inducement **Guardianship **Infertility Manipulation ***Infertility Inducement **Mother Goddess Physiology **Oath Keeping **Olympus Lordship ***Authority (Queen of the Gods) ***Territory Manipulation ****Hierarchy Manipulation **Super Fecundity/Deity Creation (Hephaestus')' *'Hermes' **Absolute Dexterity **Absolute Speed **Absolute Thievery **Agriculture Intuition **Animal Manipulation **Ankle Wing Manifestation ***Flight/High-Speed Flight **Boundary Manipulation ***Distance Manipulation ***Transition Manipulation **Communication Manipulation ***Message Manipulation ***Omni-Communication ****Omnilingualism **Contract Bestowal **Definition Intuition **Divine Object ([https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Caduceus ''Caduceus],'' robe/cloak) **Divine Weaponry (Golden Sword) **Dubiousness Inducement **Economy Manipulation ***Art Manipulation ***Enhanced Inventing ***Literary Manipulation ***Monetary Manipulation **Enhanced Crafting **Guardianship **Knowledge Deity Physiology ***Supernatural Intelligence ****Instant Learning ***Supernatural Wisdom (secret wisdom's) ***Supernatural Wits **Magic ***Shamanism **Planeswalking **Psychopomp Physiology ***Afterlife Transport/Afterlife Traveling ***Death Sense ***Soul Manipulation ****Afterlife Messaging **Sacrificial Power **Seer (has prophetic power through dice) ***Divination **Sex Deity Physiology (Sexuality evolving the phallus) ***Fertility Manipulation **Social Magnetism **Sport Manipulation **Supernatural Athleticism **Travel Manipulation ***Path Manipulation **Trickster *'Poseidon' **Animal Manipulation (Sacred animals only) ***Aquatic Life Manipulation ***Equine Manipulation **Counter **Demiurge Physiology (Neoplatonist myth) **Divine Lord Physiology (Highest God/King of the Sea Gods) **Divine Object/Divine Weaponry ([https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Trident_of_Poseidon ''Poseidon's Trident]) ***Life Earth Manipulation ****Animal Creation (Horses Only) ***Water Generation **Earthquake Generation **Enhanced Polearm Proficiency **Lake/River Manipulation (in later myths) **Ocean Lordship (God-King of the Seas) ***Ocean Manipulation ****Disaster Manipulation ****Island Manipulation ****Nigh Omniscience (regarding the Ocean) ****Sea Monster Manipulation ****Underwater Combat ****Water Manipulation *****Esoteric Water Manipulation *****Tidal Wave Generation *****Water Generation *****Water Mimicry ****Weather Manipulation *****Air Manipulation ******Hurricane Creation *****Drought Creation *****Rain Manipulation ******Flood Creation *****Storm Manipulation **Supernatural Strength (even when Poseidon's powers were taken from him he still possessed great strength, enough to carry several large stones above his head with ease.) **Transcendent Merfolk Physiology (in some myths or through Shapeshifting) ***Aquatic Adaptation *'Zeus' **Deity Consumption/Gut Imprisonment (Metis) **Divine Object/Divine Weaponry ([https://greekmythology.wikia.org/wiki/Lightning_Bolt Zeus's Bolt]) ***Divine Lightning Bolt **Fertility Manipulation **Immortality Removal **Justice Manipulation **Olympus Lordship **Order Manipulation ***Law Manipulation **Sky Father Physiology ***Celestial Manipulation ***Deity Lightning Manipulation ****Electricity Manipulation *****Life Electricity Manipulation *****Lightning Bolt Projection ****Esoteric Lightning Manipulation ***Divine Lord Physiology (Highest God/King of the Olympian Gods) ***Masculinity Aspect Manifestation ***Remaking ****Deification ***Sky Lordship ****Sky Manipulation ***Divine Weather Manipulation ****Air Manipulation ****Storm Manipulation ****Thundercloud Manipulation *****Thunderstorm Creation **Supernatural Strength 'Connected to Twelve' *'Amphitrite' **Aquatic Life Manipulation **Nymph Physiology (Nereid) **Ocean Lordship (Queen of the Seas) **Water Manipulation *'Hades' **Absolute Storage (All Souls & Riches/Wealth) **Afterlife Lordship (Realm of Hades; Elysian Fields, Asphodel Meadows ) ***Afterlife/Underworld Manipulation ***Underworld Lordship (God-King of the Underworld & the Dead) **Cemetery, Death, Fear, Monetary & Sadness Empowerment **Darkness Manipulation ***Esoteric Darkness Manipulation **Divine Lord Physiology (Highest God/King of the Underworld Gods) **Divine Object ([https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cap_of_invisibility Helmet of Darkness]) ***Absolute Concealment ***Meta Fear Inducement **Divine Weaponry ([https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bident Hades Bident]) **Divinity Nullification **Harvest Manipulation **Indomitable Will **Inexorable Finality of Death Embodiment (limited; to death's outcome) ***Death Connection ***Necroscience ***Psychopomp Physiology/Uniqueness (similar-type being) ****Afterlife Border *****Underworld Path ****Afterlife Transport/Afterlife Traveling ****Necromancy *****Death-Force Manipulation *****Mediumship *****Phantasm Manipulation *****Resurrection *****Soul Manipulation *****Undead Manipulation **Monetary Manipulation ***Economy Manipulation ***Golden Luck **Oath Keeping **Order Manipulation **Punishment **Sacrificial Power **Supernatural Strength **Underground Manipulation ***Earth Manipulation ***Metal Manipulation (precious metals; Gold & Silver etc..) ***Soil Manipulation ****Fertility Manipulation *'Hebe' **Fertility Inducement **Guardianship (over the Fountain of Youth) **Immortality Bestowal **Spring Embodiment **Supernatural Beauty **Youth Embodiment ***Youth Aspect Manifestation ***Youth Manipulation ****Beauty Manipulation ****Life Preservation ****Youth Inducement *****Life Renewal *'Heracles' **Ascended Physiology/Transcendent Demigod Physiology (upon death) **Athletics Empowerment **Fertility Inducement **Health Manipulation **Heroism Embodiment **One-Man Army **Prescience **Protection Embodiment ***Guardianship (Gatekeeper of Mount Olympus) **Strength Embodiment ***Absolute Strength *'Hestia' **Blessing Inducement **Bond Manipulation ***Relationship Manipulation **Chastity Manipulation **Enhanced Beauty **Fire Manipulation ***Esoteric Flame Manipulation ****Eternal Flame/Holy Fire Manipulation (Flames of Olympus) ***Fire Generation ***Heat Manipulation **Food Manipulation **Guardianship **Home Manipulation ***Architecture Manipulation **Order Manipulation **Serenity Inducement *'Pan' **Beast Lordship ***Animal Manipulation ***Zoolingualism **Clairvoyance ***Precognition **Enhanced Musicianship **Fear Inducement **Fertility Manipulation ***Fertility Inducement ***Reproduction Manipulation **Forest Lordship ***Forest Manipulation ***Plant Manipulation **Mountain Manipulation **Musical Empathy **Nature Spirit Physiology ***Nature Lordship ***Nature Manipulation ***Satyr Physiology **Plains Manipulation **Sex Deity Physiology ***Sexual Inducement **Spring Manipulation **Wilderness Manipulation *'Persephone' **Curse Manipulation **Fertility Manipulation ***Fertility Inducement **Infertility Manipulation **Plant Manipulation ***Chloropoeia ****Flower Transmutation ***Flower Manipulation ***Plant Growth **Nature Spirit Physiology ***Nature Manipulation **Soul Manipulation **Spring Manipulation **Underworld Lordship Variations *Daimon Physiology *Muse Physiology *Protogenoi Physiology *Roman Deity Physiology *Titan Physiology Associations *Celedon Physiology *Centaur Physiology *Charybdis Physiology *Chimera Physiology *Erinyes Physiology *Giant Physiology *Gorgon Physiology *Harpy Physiology *Hekatonkheire Physiology *Lamia Physiology *Nemean Lion Physiology *Nymph Physiology *Ophiotaurus Physiology *Satyr Physiology *Siren Physiology *Stymphalian Bird Physiology *Triton Physiology Known Users Gallery Olympians.jpg|Olympians (Marvel Comics) TheOlympianCouncil.png|Olympian Council (Percy Jackson and the Olympians) Hercules-disneyscreencaps.com-325.jpg|Greek Gods (Disney's Hercules) Zeus Priapus.jpg|Zeus (Priapus) Priapus.jpg|Priapus (Priapus) Kratos Blades.jpg|Kratos (God of War) Aphrodite H.png|Aphrodite (Valkyrie Crusade) Artemis_H.png|Artemis (Valkyrie Crusade) Athena_H.png|Athena (Valkyrie Crusade) Demeter_H.png|Demeter (Valkyrie Crusade) Hades.png|Hades (Valkyrie Crusade) Hestia_H.png|Hestia (Valkyrie Crusade) Pan_H.png|Pan (Valkyrie Crusade) Persephone H.png|Persephone (Valkyrie Crusade) Divine Poseidon H.png|Poseidon (Valkyrie Crusade) Zeus_H.png|Zeus (Valkyrie Crusade) Hecate H.png|Hecate (Valkyrie Crusade) PalutenaBrawl.png|Palutena (Kid Icarus) Goddess of Light Medusa Kid Icarus.png|Medusa (Kid Icarus) Goddess of Darkness Pandora Kid Icarus.png|Pandora (Kid Icarus) Goddess of Calamity Thanatos Kid Icarus.png|Thanatos (Kid Icarus) God fo Death Poseidon Kid Icarus.png|Poseidon (Kid Icarus) God of the Seas Hades final.png|Hades (Kid Icarus) Lord of the Underworld File:Viridi_(Kid_Icarus).png|Viridi (Kid Icarus) Goddess of Nature Pyrrhon Kid Icarus.png|Pyrrhon (Kid Icarus) the Sun God Dyntos artwork.png|Dyntos (Kid Icarus) God of the Forge Dionysus The Wicked + The Divine.jpg|Dionysus (The Wicked + The Divine) Persephone The Wicked + The Divine.jpg|Persephone (The Wicked + The Divine) Eris Billy mandy.jpg|Eris (The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy), Goddess of Discord and Chaos Zeus Hades Poseidon Billy and Mandy.png|Zeus, Poseidon and Hades (The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy) File:Aphrodite_(SMITE).jpg|Aphrodite (SMITE) Goddess of Beauty File:Apollo_(SMITE).jpg|Apollo (SMITE) God of Music File:Ares_(SMITE).jpg|Ares (SMITE) God of War File:Artemis_(SMITE).jpg|Artemis (SMITE) Goddess of the Hunt File:Athena_(SMITE).jpg|Athena (SMITE) Goddess of Wisdom File:Hades_(SMITE).jpg|Hades (SMITE) King of the Underworld File:Hera_(SMITE).jpg|Hera (SMITE) Queen of the Gods File:Poseidon_(SMITE).jpg|Poseidon (SMITE) God of the Oceans File:Zeus_(SMITE).jpg|Zeus (SMITE) God of the Sky Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Mimicry Category:Mythological Mimicry Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Energy Powers Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Physiology Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Divine Powers Category:Spiritual Powers Category:Transcendent Powers Category:Transcendent Physiologies Category:Almighty Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries